The Nameless Tale of Legolas and Arwen Undomiel
by Lost Obsessor
Summary: When the shadow of mordor covers rivendell in darkness and legolas, along with the rest of the elven warriors,is called to fight will the love he and arwen have be able to survive? my first fan fic ever so no flames please...LegolasxArwen
1. The Nightmare

Welcome to the lame opening of my fan fic! This is my first ever so no flames please…

Disclaimer: Alas! I do not have the honor of owning the lord of the rings…sigh…

The shadow of Mordor drew closer with each passing minute. It had already taken his home of Mirkwood. Now it's traveling to Rivendell, when it reaches its target Rivendell will fall. Legolas sat in the Gardens of Elrond enjoying the last days of peace. Suddenly a shrill scream cut through the air like ice.

" Arwen…" he gasped. Immediately he grabbed his elven knifes, his bow and quiver of arrows and ran towards the scream. Another cry filled the air but this time it was one word "LEGOLAS-" she cried. Panicked now, Legolas quickened his pace until he came into a clearing. There was Arwen lying in the middle, with a pack of seven Wargs surrounding her. In a blur Legolas fixed an arrow to his bow and shot down one, then another. The other five, noticing the death of their comrades turned their attention to Legolas. As they charged he pulled his elven knifes from their sheaths and waited. He cut down one, two, three and four until the clearing was warg free. He sheathed his blades and ran to Arwen.

"Arwen, Arwen!" he cried. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

" Legolas," she whispered.

"Shhhh. Rest, I am here." He told her gently.

She had just closed her eyes when he heard it, a deep, low growl. He had forgotten the seventh warg. The warg was fast, but not fast enough. Legolas had a new arrow fixed in his bow before the warg came out of the shadows. He stared into the darkness straining his elven eyes to locate it. At last he released. Legolas heard a loud growl as the warg charged into the clearing, bleeding and angry. Without a seconds hesitation he drew his blade and stabbed the warg in it's left shoulder. It roared and raised his front leg and swatted Legolas to the side. The warg turned to where Arwen was lying and made its way towards her. It was ten feet away when Legolas fixed one last arrow to his bow and shot it down. He was running towards Arwen when a black arrow of Mordor whizzed past his ear. Weakened now he picked Arwen up and ran back to the House of Elrond.

So how was if for the first chapter? It's a work in progress but hey it's my first one. Please read and review honestly! If it was terrible tell me (gently) so I can make it a little more worth your time. Thanks 


	2. The Garden of Elrond

Yay! Another weird opening, cause hey…we can't all be geniuses like Tolkien.

Disclaimer: No I don't own the beautiful work of the LotR…stares thoughtfully into the distance…

This chapter is dedicated to 3Savage Skillets: My first Reviewer…

3Savage Skillets: Yeah that would be kind of impossible, thanks for the tip.

Legolas awoke from his sleep in a cold sweat, as the images from his nightmare flashed through his mind. "A dream…it was just a dream…" he whispered to himself. He picked up his rich green tunic, at the foot of his bed, and slipped it on before he opened the door. His footsteps were swift and silent as he walked through the hallway, down two flights of stairs, out the door and over the bridge that lead to the gardens. He followed the paths until he came to the "NoldoMin" (Wise one). Quickly he climbed to a low hanging limb where he could sit comfortably. As he sat in noldomin he realized that part of his dream was true. For some time now had he, Lord Elrond, Arwen, her brothers (Elladan and Elrohir) and his father Thranduil had discussed the shadow of Mordor. They had first noticed the shadow a fortnight ago and since then he had been having the same nightmare. They always started and ended in the same spot.

"_What are they telling me? What am I missing?"_ he thought aloud. As he finished he heard a sharp intake of breath beneath him, he look down and couldn't believe who he saw.

"ARWEN!" he cried, surprised.

"LEGOLAS! Wh-What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same question" he replied. He gestured an invitation for her to come join him. She smiled and nodded and soon she was sitting next to him.

"Now are you going to tell me what you were doing out here this late?" he inquired.

"W-Well I was just-umm…"she trailed off at a loss for words and averted her eyes downward.

"Arwen what is it?" he questioned. She looked up at him with so much pain, so much fear and so much confusion that it scared him. Because when he looked back at her all he saw was the Arwen from his nightmares, The Arwen lying unconscious on the ground with blood running from her shoulder._ "There's something she's not telling me," _he thought to himself. _"But then again, there's something I'm not telling her…" _

"Arwen…" he prompted, " you can tell me anything." he insisted.

"I-I know it's just that…oh Legolas the shadow of Mordor is getting closer with every passing minute. We do not have enough warriors to hold the lines of Mordor and we no longer have the benefit of the old alliances. I fear that this will be the end of Rivendell." She sighed in dismay and began to sob. Legolas put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Have faith Arwen…have faith in our people, we will soon resolve the issue" he said in an attempt to soothe her restless mind and instinctively she rested her head on his shoulder. Finally she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.

Arwen woke early the next morning, but when she tried to sit up she felt something holding her back. When she looked down she saw a pair of hands gently laced around her waist, and she was sitting on the limb of a tree? She turned to see Legolas sleeping restlessly behind her. "We stayed out here all night!" she gasped. Not wanting to disturb him she laid her head back down on his shoulder and went back to sleep. When she woke again he had dropped his hands and was mumbling something bout wargs and "ME?" she whispered confused.

"NOO?" he exclaimed unexpectedly. _"Clearly something's wrong that he's hiding from me. That must be why he came out here, to think." _ She thought.

"Legolas" she whispered "Legolas." Failing to wake him she sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "LeGoLas." She repeated giving his shoulder a gentle shake. Then without warning his eyes flew open and his hand shot out to grab her wrist. "Legolas…" she gasped. The sound of her voice seemed to clear the fog of the nightmare.

"Arwen I…I'm sorry I-" he let go of her wrist not knowing where to start or even what to say.

"Legolas what's troubling you?" she asked.

"Nothing" he told her _" I don't want to worry her…" he thought to himself_

"Legolas you know that I know you better than that" she told him.

"Alright," he sighed, "it was just a bad dream, that's all. But don't worry about it's my problem."

"Legolas…" she persisted, "what did you see?"

"Very well…" he began, "in this dream…this nightmare I see Rivendell under attack. Then I see you-" he stopped short as he mentioned her. After a little while he continued. "-I see you," he repeated "on the ground, surrounded by wargs and badly wounded, and even after I slew them I could not save you…" his voice trailed off as he finished. _"No wonder he didn't let go of me earlier even in sleep…" _Arwen thought to herself.

"Legolas…" she began " I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing for I need neither sympathy nor judgment, I need time. Namaarie Arwen Undomiel, Aa' menle navva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle." He finished his farewell as he landed on the ground ten feet below the tree limb. ($#$# For those of you who don't know Namaarie means farewell in elvish and Aa' menle navva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle means May your ways be green and golden.

So how was it? Please read and review. I tried to make this chapter longer so…


End file.
